


That superhero/villain thing with more paperwork than expected

by RatherOblivious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Paperwork, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious
Summary: Here's where I drop whatever random bit and bobs of this weird universe. Mostly short drabble things but some more substancial pieces.





	1. Well that didn't go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Sarah is the daughter of a rather famous supervillain but just wants to live a normal quiet life. Her fiance Clark doesn't want to deal with the extra paper work so he's spent most of his life keeping his mad scientist tendancies under the radar. In the end neither of them really get what they want.

    Sarah would like to make it known that this was not her plan. Oh no this whole mess was Clarks fault. All she was going to do was casually walk in and hack the ATM for some extra cash. He was the one who decided that wasn't fun enough and that they should think bigger. Admittedly she probably should have figured out her fiance had mad scientist tendencies somewhere during the five years they'd been dating but she'd always been quick to take people she trusted at their word. Anyways it's not like she'd shared she was the daughter of Hurricane Evans and the only one of his children to inherit his powers over her mother's but they'd never really tried to hide that when he visited for holidays so that was on them both really.

        Not that that was really a priority right now as between his explosive freeze ray and her instinctive tornado his bank heist attempt had ended with them rocketing for D rank to A rank villains COMPLETELY BY ACCIDENT. She'd worked so hard to stay under the radar and cultivate that harmless D ranking with its minimal paperwork and casual lifestyle and through a series of accidents all of that was apparently wasted! Her brother with his proud B rank was never going to let her live this down...


	2. Time for some new characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a lead up to the piece I'll be posting here next once I find the pages it's written on and get it typed up + edited somewhat

           Evelyn liked to think that she had her life under control, for the most part anyways. Sure her hair was a rarely brushed unkempt mess mostly tamed by throwing it into a bun before running off to work in the morning. And yeah maybe she tended to wear the first thing she grabbed out of her closet instead of any real sense of style. But she had a job she liked at a bakery within easy walking distance of her apartment and a roommate that she got along with quite well, after some initial disagreements over experiments in the kitchen(that there shouldn't be any primarily) and acceptable times to cackle maniacally(not between the hours of 11pm and 6am on weekdays). So she was rather content with her life at the moment.  
          Unfortunately she hadn't paid quite as much attention as she mayhaps should have when filling out the paperwork to room with a supervillain(Class C, subdivision mad-scientist, technologically focused) and instead of filing a roommate agreement waiver had instead submitted a nemesis application. An application which, according to the letter stamped with the official seal of the Hero Association (subdivision Midwest) that she'd reread twice in the hopes it would somehow make more sense another time through, had apparently been accepted despite her documented lack of powers and registered civilian status.


	3. Hey look I finally found the bit that started this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn has a normal third Saturday of the month.

                My washing machine had taken over the home network again. This was a frequent occurrence , normally ignored, however today it was interfering with my ability to access my roommates unsecured hard drive. Which since they're a mad scientist in the middle of their monthly mandated world domination attempt and was designated as their nemeses due to a filing error when we moved in is kind of an issue. The plan as far as I could decipher from loose papers left strewn around the living room was to setup some sort of pipe/box system in large bodies of water and through some sort of gelling? process freeze it in a sort of suspended state of animation in order to bargain with the government for something? It wasn't exactly clear what the plan after the initial freezing was or if there even was on since the notes were all either blank or covered in question marks beyond the initial gelling stage.

                The test run was set for noon, helpfully marked on the shared calendar in glittery orange gel pen. At this point we had fallen into a comfortable routine of scheduling her attempts ahead of time so as not to interfere with my normal job as the chef in a small corner restaurant started  by my grandmother or her carefully timed chemical experiments. It was currently 11:50 having taken me longer than expected to follow the absentminded clues to the reservoir outside of town in the volcanic caldera that towered over it. My initial hope had been to pull the blueprints she had to send off in her initial report to the Villains League Headquarters to find the control box sunk somewhere near the lake shore but out washing machine, in its weekly snit over us using budget detergent was putting a damper on that plan.

                Luckily I had a backup plan in the form of a drone equipped with various scanning devices including idar that would hopefully be capable of locating the box even if I was unsure as to how exactly I would be able to deactivate it. Opening the trunk of my car I unsnapped the case hurriedly launching it into the air and observing its progress and findings through a visor connecting to its feed. Worriedly I jogged around the lakeside behind it as nothing but fish an rocks showed on the feed, and there in the shallows about ten feet away wedged between two standing rocks. Rushing through the water I sank down next to the blue box bolted semi-haphazardly to a series of pipes. Pulling out a pair of screwdrivers and compact wire kit from my pocket I began to disarm the device desperately hoping to finish before the bright red numbers in front of me completed the countdown that was currently at 46 seconds, a grim reminder that I was running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is actually the first bit I wrote to do with this that started the world building. A local convention has a story in a bag panel where you go pick a bunch of prompts out of bags and have an hour to write a short story with them. Ended up with Lidar, the main character is a chef, a mad scientist, the genre sci-fi and the opening sentence 'My washing machine had taken over the home network again.' So of course I somehow ended up with strange interpersonal relationships involving supervillains and heroes because obviously that makes sense with these requirements.


End file.
